


Barista

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Reader works in the café as a barista. During one of her shifts she meets Steve Rogers himself. A certain sympathy develops between them.





	Barista

It's been half a year since you were working in the café as a barista. You enjoyed your work and workplace. You even made friends with other girl, Hannah, which was working at the same shift as you.  
She was always nice and kind towards you and heard you out many times when you were having problems of any kind.  
____________

It was another night shift, this time on Saturday, and you were cleaning your workplace, setting cups into cabinets, washing a coffee machine. 

You had to take additional hours, bills were overwhelming you and truth was you needed some extra money.

The bell hanging next to door rang informing you that a new customer stepped in.

"How can I help you?," you asked sweetly polishing one of the cups, not even looking at the newcomer.

"Black coffee, please," strong, manly voice answered and it was when you raised eyes on the customer.

How huge was your disbelief when you saw Steve Rogers himself leaning elbows against the counter top.  
His blue eyes were watching you carefully, his brow was cocked a little and head tilted aside.

"Uhm..," you couldn't form any sentence and suddenly you felt a strong poke aimed right into your left side.

It's no one else but Hannah, who came to help you.

"For here or to go?," she asked with a little smile, awaiting for his answer.

You shifted aside to make her a room around the coffee machine.

"To go," he answered simply but sent her a little smile. He looked over you and smiled again.

You felt a blush hitting your cheeks so you smiled back messily and turned around to put cups into the cabinet.

Hannah prepared his order quickly and handled the covered cup to him.  
Rogers paid and walked out of the shop.

"Fuck," you whispered, massaging your temple. "I froze. I didn't know what to do, I never knew someone like him would visit us," you explained yourself briefly.

Hannah came to you and stroked your shoulder. "Don't worry. He comes here every weekend to grab a coffee, sometimes with muffin," said she. "You never met him here before probably because you were working only during the week."

You nodded. "I feel so stupid!"

She laughed at your words. "Don't worry. He's Captain America after all. The greatest hero. It's okay to be surprised."

__________

Hannah was right.

You met Rogers again one week later, also during Saturday's evening shift.

This time you were aware of his presence since the moment the bell rang.

Steve came to the counter and took a seat at hooker staying in front of it.

"Hi," you whispered hesitantly. "Black coffee? To go?," you asked quietly.

Steve nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, please. I see that you remember."

You smiled back and in the silence prepared his order.

"I haven't seen you here before," Steve said out of sudden. "How long do you work here?"

"Uhm, six months now," you stated. "I study as well and you know, every coin is important," you added quickly.

Steve smiled at you. "I understand perfectly."

"I'm sorry for the last awkwardness," you rubbed the back of your head. "I was just surprised..."

"Don't need to be worried about it," Steve said as he got up from the high chair. "It's a human thing to be caught off guard sometimes."

When he left you sat on your chair and slipped hands under chin, sighing loudly.

Hannah came to you and handled you a mug of coffee. "You could live a hundred lifetimes and never deserve that boy," she said. "I know the way you look at him, Y/N. Forget it. He'll never look at someone like you nor me."

_______

For the next few weeks you were always meeting Steve on weekend shifts and your conversations evolved in that time.

You were always happy to see him entering café with that disarming smile of his.

And then Thanos happened...

Half of living creatures were wiped off the world. It was very sad and bad days, yet you and Hannah survived the snap. To not lose senses from sadness and grief, you both decided to continue leading the café.  
There were only a few clients per day, but it cheered you and Hannah up. Even the shortest talk with other human being was priceless.  
________

That evening he came in as every previous weekend.  
But this time he ordered two coffees to go.

"Oh, so you meet with someone? A friend or someone else?," you teased him a little, preparing cups and covers.

"Actually yes, I am."

"May I ask with who?," you asked sweetly.

"Someone who has turned out to be a good friend of mine. Who heard me out many times. Who have given me a shoulder I could lean on."

You nodded head and put two covered cups on the counter. "Here, your order is ready. Be careful. Hot," you smiled.

Steve grabbed cups and turned around to walk off the shop but stopped at the door. "What are you waiting for?," Steve asked, looking at you above his shoulder.

You blinked. "M... Me? You meant ME?"

"Yes," Steve replied. He offered you his shoulder. "Shall we?"

"I...," you blushed and coughed. "I have shift.. I.."

"Don't worry, Y/N."  
You looked around to see Hannah leaning casually against the door to the back of the café.

"May I...?," you asked hesitantly.

"Of course," she nodded happily. "Go. Just be careful!"

Steve giggled loudly. "Don't you worry, I'll lead her back home."

________

You walked at Hudson river. You took a seat at one of the benches at the promenade and watched the rising moon on the sky. Few stars were peering through the clouds.

That early night was brisk, easterly wind blow gently ruffling your hair.

"Thank you, that's so kind of you," you said, taking a sip from your cup. Coffee tasted delicious.

"Thanks goes to you, Y/N," Steve said after taking a deep breath. "You know, everything's changed and I still didn't get over it."

"I understand, neither did I," you replied softly and quietly. "It was so sudden... And it has left a huge pain in everyone."

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "I try to do whatever it takes to... I don't even know. I'd gladly turn back time."

"Hey," you turned to him and put a hand to his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. We talked about it. No one could have stopped him."

"I could have tried harder," Steve grunted and sipped onto his coffee. He slipped a hand into his bangs, pulling it up. "I wish I could do something. It's not right. There has to be something I can do."

He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer so you were leaning head against his wife chest and he rested his chin over top of your head.

"Don't worry. I believe you'll figure out what to do. You ain't alone in this. I'll support you, whatever you'll decide. I know I'm just an ordinary person but I can help, I'm hard working."

Steve giggled and slipped two of his long fingers beneath your chin, forcing you to raise your head and look into his eyes.  
"I know. Thank you for being so good to me. If not you, I don't know what I would do," he stated.

He looked into your eyes. His blue eyes sparkled from moon's light that went finally through clouds. Steve leant down to you and his lips were pressed to yours in a soft kiss.  
You blinked but gave kiss back, you closed your eyes and touched his bearded cheek.

"Uhm...," you whispered in shock. "Oh... I... Wow...," you blushed hardly and immediately slipped head under his shoulder to hide it from his eyes.

Steve smiled and stroked your back. "So as I see, not only I was hesitating before doing it," he joked briefly.

You nodded your head and turned to him. "Yes," it was nothing but a soft whisper. "It was so nice," you couldn't find proper words to describe how were you feeling.

"Maybe I can ask you for a dinner tomorrow, Y/N? What do you think?," Steve asked openly.

You nodded eagerly. "It will be a pleasure to me! I just hope that Hannah will give me a few hours off."

Steve got up from the bench and waited politely for you to join him. As you did, he wrapped an arm around your waist.

"So. I'll lead you back home now, as I promised to your friend," Steve said. "It's a nice meeting. Thank you for this."

You smiled and nuzzled to his chest. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile, Steve. Always."


End file.
